cursed
by kariku-hironoshii
Summary: Naruto has been hated and beaten all of his life because of kyuubi. Slowly his life is being filled with friends and loved ones. But what happens when he receives a new type of beating? Rated for a reason! If you don't like rape, don't read! Just warning
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto, if I did do you think I'd spend my time sitting here writing fanfics?**

**Warnings: Rape, angst, violence, death, yaoi**

**Summary: in later chapters.**

**Pairings: Sasunaru?-naru, Itanaru, slight kakairu**

**Hehe, just let me warn you before you even begin reading that this is my first fan fiction. I have read so many I can't count them. Although I happen to love it, I won't promise you'll think it's good. Any and all comments are appreciated and also, please correct me if I did something wrong. Good criticism is always appreciated and it has yet to be beta'd! This fic is in no way nice to poor naru-chan! I'm so sorry! I love him, and he is my favorite character, but I also have a horrible side of my brain that enjoys reading about him being in pain...please forgive me!**

**Sasuke: major nose bleed**

**Naruto: Nani! What the hell are you writing!**

**Kari: I'm so sorry naru-chan! I promise you a happy ending!**

_

* * *

_

_'Where is everybody...why are they always gone...why isn't someone here to help me...' _

Those thoughts barely had time to surface in the young blonde's mind as he ran, cutting the corner on the familiar path. He wasn't sure why he was running _there, _but he knew regardless he would be helped. He just had to make it there before...

"Did you really think you could get away, _demon_?"

To late. The short boy, no older than twelve, stared up with frightened blue eyes at the large man blocking his way. He couldn't see the man's voice behind the anbu mask he wore, though the small boy wasn't stupid enough to believe the man was an anbu, because he was still clad in his chuunin vest. All the same, he was still much bigger and more experienced the young boy before him. He was barely a genin, and could hardly defend himself. His body froze as he felt big hands wrap around his tiny wrists and yank his arms behind his back forcefully. He looked back at the other man, also sporting an ANBU mask.

The boy couldn't suppress a shiver as the other two showed up behind the one holding him. They were out of breath and cursing him. One of them walked up, turning so he was facing the young boy. He adjusted his ANBU mask and looked down menacingly at him before kneeing the small boy in the stomach. He felt pain shoot through his body as he jerked forward, what breath he had left escaping in a short cough. The man just smiled down at him, even though the mask hid his mouth he could tell by the look in the man's eyes that he was.

"That's what you get for making us run, you demon brat" The man cupped his chin, making the small boys fearful blue eyes meet his greedy ones, "But don't worry, Naruto-chan, we'll make it so you don't ever have to run again...we'll make all the pain go away...along with your sorry existence!"

Naruto could hear the malice in the man's voice as he spoke the last few words and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was scared, really scared. Many of the villagers had beat him, and kicked him around, but none had ever tried to actually _kill _him. Suddenly he was being picked up by the man holding his arms. He followed the other three men into a dark alley, Naruto tucked underneath his arms. Before he knew what was happening he was thrust against the wall of the alley. His head hit the hard surface with a thud, making the tears he had tried to keep at bay down his scarred cheeks.

"Look, the monster's crying..." one of them said, tracing his fingers across his cheek, "Let's give him a real reason to cry."

The way this man spoke scared Naruto even worse. His voice was laced with lust as his eyes scanned over Naruto. He reached down to his hollister and pulled out a kunai, slowly tracing it along Naruto's shirt, successfully cutting it in two. He lifted the boy up, stripping his shirt off and letting his hands roam over the exposed chest. Naruto was really a beauty, though people rarely noticed. His unruly blonde hair mimicked the color of the sun, reminding all that looked at it of warm sunshine, and his eyes were the most amazing shade of blue. You could easily get lost in them, just as if you were staring up at the sky. His skin was a covered in a natural tan. He was really skinny, though few noticed because he usually wore his baggy orange jacket, mostly resulting from his lack of food. He was, as much as he hated it, still an orphan. Many of his classmates figured he was plump underneath his orange get up because he was masterful at bumming money off them for ramen. Though truthfully, that was the only time he ate. He found himself begging his father-like sensei or one of his teammates to treat him to ramen, and they always assume he was just too much of a bum to buy his own. There were many days that he went without food, but most of the time the old man Ichiraku who owned the ramen stand would treat him. He was one of the few villagers that showed the boy kindness.

As he felt the man tug at his pants what was happening dawned on the boy. They were going to rape him. His eyes widened in fear and shock as his pants were torn off of him, boxers and all. Suddenly the man stood up. Naruto felt all there eyes on him, boring into his naked body. He was shaking uncontrollably and tears rolled down his face. He heard the rustling of clothes before the largest of the men lifted him again. He was pulled up to his knees as the man stood in front of him, his erect member a few centimeters from Naruto's face. Before he could figure out what was happening one of the men hit the back of his head, causing him to jerk forward and the man's cock was shoved into his mouth. Naruto gagged as the flesh was pushed down his throat. He could hear the man moan above him as he grabbed a fistful of the blonde hair, jerking Naruto's head back and forth. He could feel the bile rise in his throat as the man fucked his mouth. The tears that ran down his cheeks dripped off his chin, falling down to his fingertips. He tried to twitch but his hands remained still. He couldn't move. Suddenly the man's grip on his hair tightened, causing his tears to fall a bit faster as the man sped up. He was thrusting himself in and out of Naruto's mouth so fast that Naruto could barely breath. Then it happened. Naruto felt the thick liquid shoot down his throat, choking him in the process. The man pulled out of him, letting the small boy fall to the floor. Naruto coughed, trying to breathe as the foul tasting liquid started traveling back up his throat. He turned, throwing up on the cold ground, his breathes coming out in sobs between puking and coughing. His throat was burning from the intrusion.

As soon as the men were sure that the boy was done being sick, he was jerked back up. The largest of the group stood back, waiting anxiously for his next turn as the man who had gotten rid of Naruto's clothes suddenly jerked his arms behind his back again and began tying them roughly. Once he was done, he cupped the boys small chin in his hand, bringing the brilliant blue eyes to meet his own.

"The medicine should ware off soon, so be a good little demon and don't struggle too much..." The man smiled wickedly, sending shivers down Naruto's spine. He was turned around abruptly and thrown on to his stomach. He heard the rustling of clothes once more and suddenly froze in fear. He could feel the man pulsating length drag along his entrance. The man traced his fingers across Naruto's entrance just before forcing a finger in. Naruto screamed out as he felt the sudden intrusion.

"Do you like that, _monster?" _the man exclaimed, shaking in excitement and lust. He withdrew his finger and wrapped his hand around his cock, slowly guiding down to the tight hole. He shoved himself inside the boy just before Naruto let out a blood curdling scream. He had never felt pain like that. He let out large sobs mixed with incoherent pleas for them to stop as the man threw his head back in the pleasure of having his large member inside the virgin boy.

"Fuck! He's so tight!" the man cursed, throwing his head back as he pulled himself out then shoved back in, each time ripping a heartbreaking scream from the boy. He made a steady rhythm, the pain just as great each time.

_'Why...' _Naruto thought in between his screams,_ 'Doesn't anyone hear my screams...why doesn't anyone help me...why are they doing this to me...why me...'_

**

* * *

**

**Yes I know it's short, I'm so sorry! I'll try and post the next chapter when ever I can. Please review, even if it's nothing nice, it's still greatly appreciated. Also, yes, he was running to Sasuke's house. This is after the chuunin exam but Itatchi never showed up and Sasuke never left**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto, if I did do you think I'd spend my time sitting here writing fanfics?**

**Warnings: Rape, angst, violence, death, viva-la-yaoi!**

**Pairings: Sasunaru?-naru, Itanaru, slight kakairu**

**Kari-chan here, looky looky, I edited!! I'll get a new chappy up soon, promise, well I pretty much changed this whole entire chapter so…make sure you read it or your gonna be completely lost. I didn't do anything to the first one! Hope you enjoy, Loves!! Cookies for all!! --Kari-chan**

**Sasuke: glares sadistically at chuunin while sharpening kunai **

**Naruto: eeep, Sasuke's gone crazy!**

**Kari: Hides plushies **

_'Something isn't right'_ was the boy's first thought as he glanced over at his pink haired teammate. They had been here nearly an hour and Naruto hadn't shown up yet. Kakashi being late was normal but the blonde dobe was rarely, if ever, not here on time. He heard the familiar poof of his sensei, but as he turned to look at the man his suspicions only worsened. Naruto had never been later than Kakashi. The look in his teacher's eyes didn't help.

"Training has been called of today, your free to go." He said in monotone, not letting what was showing in his eyes get through to his voice. Obviously Sakura didn't notice what Sasuke did. Hearing the girl let out a yippee and cling to his arm made him want to slap her. Didn't she realize something was wrong.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun! Would you like to go on a date with me!?" She asked in that voice that made him want to puke. He made sure to shoot her a glare before practically spitting out 'no'. Sakura pouted as she walked away, and Kakashi turned to leave as well but Sasuke stopped him.

"Where's Naruto? He didn't show up today." He stated, not letting his worry spill into his voice. Kakashi starred at him a minute and sighed.

"Naruto is in the hospital. He was attacked last night." Sasuke starred at him in disbelief. Naruto in the hospital? That feeling in his gut was back.

"Who…"

"We don't know. Probably some drunk villagers…"

"Because of the kyuubi?"

"How did you-"

"I'm not stupid. It's pretty easy to put tw and two together. But that's not an excuse. Naruto is Naruto! No matter what he has inside of him!"

"I know Sasuke, but the villagers…all they see when they look at him is the fox. They won't even give him a chance. Still…I didn't think they'd take it this far."

"What…what did they do?" Sasuke starred up at the older man, waiting for an answer, but none came.

"Come on, I'll take you to see him." With that he turned and started walking. Sasuke didn't move for a minute. He starred after his teacher. He wanted to puke, to scream, to hit something. But he choose to follow his sensei, not bothering to show his emotions. Sasuke Uchiha did not break down in front of anyone. Anyone.

"Tsunade-sama is currently with the patient." A nurse said, smiling at Kakashi. She had dark brown hair, but besides that, she reminded Sasuke of Sakura.

"Has he woken up yet?" Kakashi asked, smiling back at her. _'How can he smile when asking that' _Sasuke thought.

"I'm afraid he hasn't. I'll let Hokage-sama know you're here." With that she turned and walked away. Sasuke watched her disappear into a room. He turned as he heard a sigh escape from Kakashi's lips. He was now standing behind the nurses desk looking through a folder.

"Your not supposed to do that you know." Sasuke said. The only answer he got was a small, sad smile. Kakashi knew that wasn't what he was thinking. His eyes spoke in volumes, though saying one thing. _Is he going to be alright?_

"He's not getting any better. He's yet to budge from his sleep. Tsunade-sama thinks he might be in a self-induced coma."

"Are you allowed to tell me this."

"Probably not. But you deserve to know." He put the folder back down just a the nurse returned.

"Hokage-sama says it's fine for you to come in now." Kakashi nodded and started walking towards the door, Sasuke not far behind.

The room was like all other hospital rooms he had seen. White. Too white. He hated the pale, death ridden place. Naruto was lying on the hospital bed, small bandages covering what could be seen of his body. He looked so helpless. It was a side that the Uchiha had never seen of his friend. He wanted nothing more than to go over and gather the boy up in his arms. To feel his warmth so he knew for sure that the blonde was still here with him. Tsunade was sitting at a chair beside the bed. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. He knew she must've been busy in the office, so that didn't explain why she was sitting here with _his_ dobe. She turned towards them and smiled sadly.

"Hello Kakashi-san, Sasuke-san, I'm glad you came." She said. Kakashi nodded.

"Hokage-sama" Sasuke said, bowing his head slightly. She smiled again as she watched the young teen stare at his friend.

"Naruto-kun will be ok, I promise." She reassured them "He's been tossing slightly, probably from bad dreams…but it's proof he's still with us." The middle-aged woman stroked the blonde boy's bangs from his face. She couldn't ignore the fact that he looked so frail. It did worry her, but all she could do was pray that the boy she had come to love as a son would pull through.

"Hokage-sama…" Kakashi said, stepping forward, "I need to talk to you, alone." She nodded and stood up, walking out of the door, Kakashi not far behind. Sasuke watched them leave then walked over to the bed. 'Maybe Tsunade-sama wouldn't mind if he stayed with me for a while' he thought, mimicking the woman's earlier actions by brushing the blonde hair from the boy's pale face.

"No!" Tsunade's palms found there way to her desk as she let her bangs fall in front of her eyes, hiding the anger, fear, worry…all the emotions she was quite content on keeping hidden from the counsel in front of her. "He is just a child…Naruto would never do anything to harm this village!!"

"The Kyuubi vessel is loosing control to the demon! That was made quite clear at the chuunin exams!" one of the men snapped, "If he gets loose Konoha will not stand a chance!"

"_Naruto _has complete control, there is no way he would let that...that…thing out!" Tsunade could barely believe what she was hearing. These men wanted to take away her most precious person, and she would be damned if she let that happen.

Flashback

"_Kakashi-san, what is it…?" Tsunade looked up from her desk, laying down a newly stacked pile of papers around the other neglected work. She couldn't help but worry about the blonde lying in the hospital room. What kind of monsters would do that to a child? Her nails bit into her skin as her fists tightened. _

"_The counsel…they are requesting you for an emergency meeting…but, what I want to talk to you about is Naruto. Is he ok?" The gray haired jounin asked, his trademark orange book put back in his pocket. Tsunade looked up to him, meeting his grey eyes…or well, eye. She thought about lying but knew that he was not that stupid, instead she sighed, leaning back into her chair._

"_Honestly…I don't know. He was found with many bruises and cuts, some older than others, meaning this hadn't just started. But- wait, Kakashi, you didn't know about him being ambushed, did you?" She said, sending a small glare towards the man. _

"_I had my suspicions…but no proof to act on. Please go on." _

"_What really disgusts me is he was…was…" She was trembling, wanting to burst into tears, "He was raped Kakashi! Those men raped Naruto…my Naruto!". She knew she had cracked as she felt the water trail down her cheeks. Kakashi's eyes were wide, staring at her as if she had gone crazy. Suddenly his shock turned to anger. His student had been hurt, in a horrible way, and the offender would not go unpunished. His mind was swarming with ways to painfully murder the men as Tsunade wiped the tears from her face, then looked up at him once more._

"_But…he's shaking all the time, and he won't respond to anyone. I have healed all his wounds, and any drugs would've worn off by now. I'm scared that he might have trapped the Naruto we all know and love up in his mind, and he might never return to normal. Not because he can't, because he doesn't want to. He's scared." Kakashi stared at her, waiting for her to go on. If he was surprised, Tsunade couldn't tell. _

"_I don't know what to do…If I send him to stay with Iruka, maybe that would help, but the chuunin has classes to teach. He can't be with him twenty-four-seven, plus, who knows what seeing Naruto when he wakes up would do to him." She sighed, looking down at her hands. She was terrified that the sweet blonde she knew all too well wouldn't wake up. She felt her self start to tremble and instead bit down hard on her lip, doing her best not to cry. _

"_Why don't you let him stay with Sasuke." This earned a surprised look from the blonde. "Believe it or not, Sasuke is Naruto's closest friend, and I think him being there would do them both good." Tsunade nodded, then remembered his earlier words._

"_What did you say about a meeting?" She asked. The jounin's face fell a bit at this. _

"_The counsel wants to speak with you about Naruto. Their afraid that kyuubi is breaking loose." He noticed she didn't look to happy, but still stood, making her way to the door, "Oh and Tsunade-sama, they're not too concerned for Naruto's welfare…" She nodded again and both disappeared from the room. _

"The kyuubi must be dwelt with before it's to late. The seal must be replaced. There have been many new seals created since the death of the fourth, and the one which we chose should work excellently." one of the more elderly men said, sitting calmly before the blonde. Tsunade gripped her fist so tights that trickles of blood ran down her wrists.

"Excellent? Naruto could be killed in the process and you think it's excellent!? I will not have this! I will not let you harm that boy!!"

"Tsunade-_san, _you have no choice in the matter. It is the counsel's decision for the best of Konoha, and I'm afraid we will have to overrule your word. There is nothing you can do to stop us." Tsunade looked up at him wide-eyed. There was nothing she could do? She was Hokage, damnit! She would beat it into them if she had to!

"I believe it's best if you go rest Tsunade-sama, the counsel has made their decision. The boy will be brought to us tomorrow-"

"No.."

"What, Tsunade-san, we've been over this-"

"Not tomorrow…he hasn't woken up from a recent injury yet. Let him fully heal…then…you can attempt to reseal the kyuubi. But give him two months at least…" Tsunade swallowed the lump in her throat, then lifted her head to look at the men. "…please."

The counsel exchanged looks before turning back to the woman. The more elderly of the group stepped forward.

"One month from now you will bring him to us, that should be plenty enough time for the kyuubi boy to heal his wounds." With that he dismissed the blonde. She stared at him before lowering her head again and leaving. The minute she was out the door she no longer held back the tears that had been threatening to fall.

Sasuke looked down at the blonde angel laying in the hospital bed. He brushed a few of the stray strands of dirty blonde from the boy's face, tracing each of the six scars on his cheeks. '_Why won't you snap out of this?' _The dark haired ninja thought, his obsidian eyes looking over the perfection that was his teammate.

He had a room ready for the blonde dobe at his house, and enough ramen in his kitchen to last him a life time. The normally stoic boy did something then that he didn't do often. As he was thinking about preparing all of the stuff for the blonde, he smiled. A small, heart-warming smile graced his pale face as he continued to stroke the smaller boy's face. He knew he was being selfish, but still, Sasuke leaned over, brushing his lips against Naruto's.

"I'll never let someone hurt you again, I promise" He said. His breath hitched as the blonde boy moved, his breathing becoming more constant. The sight of his broken blue eyes was more than Sasuke could handle. His arms wrapped around the slender frame, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Naruto…you stupid dobe, you shouldn't be awake..." He looked at the pale blonde boy, noticing how much longer his hair had gotten. He almost looked like a girl.

"Sa..suke…" He muttered, burying his head in the older teens shirt, "I'm scared…Sasuke don't let them hurt me…."The obsidian eyes widened more, his arms tightening around the blonde.

"Shhhh… It's ok, they're gone, I promise…Naruto…what did those men do to you?" He asked hesitantly, not sure if he really wanted to know. The blonde just shook his head, keeping his tear stained face hidden in the dark blue shirt. Sasuke ran his finger through blonde hair, knowing that the dobe would tell him when he was ready.

**And that's all she wrote. Hope ya'll liked it, ya'll can scream at me later for not even having any other chapters written, but I have a whole week of nothing to do so I'll try ad get some more up!! Viva-la-yaoi! Cookies for all, --kari-chan.**


End file.
